


9 times Judy almost kissed Violet & 5 times she did.

by fleurdelaire



Category: 9 to 5 (1980), 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, Nine to Five
Genre: F/F, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, I love her, also can we all agree that violet is a soft butch pls?, and also, and daaaamn judy, bc im that gay, btw i just watched the musical, doralee is a doll, idk why, sorry i had to, there isn't enough works about them, this was inspired by the musical, u gay af girl, we all love our queer sheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: Nine times Judy Bernly almost kissed Violet Newstead and Five times she did ( see what i did there?? )-This will be a slow sail, so please find a comfortable place in the ship to sit because it's still a work in progress. Meanwhile, here are the titles of the chapters:I - the typewriterII - the xerox roomIII - the telephoneIV - the truthV - the potVI - the ladies roomVII - the coffeeVIII - the hospitalIX - the blackmail-I - the dealII - the changesIII - the helpIV - the dickV - the begining





	9 times Judy almost kissed Violet & 5 times she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello you queers! I told myself I wasn't going to write anymore but oh bugger, I have no self control. Here's my personal take on the lovely movie 9 to 5, perhaps with a way gayer turn. I've taken a huge inspiration from the musical, so do expect some things to be different from the movie.  
> This was made by a non english speaker, so be kind ;) Also, I don't have any beta, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I dedicate this to the entire Grace and Frankie authors who have blessed my days here and that I am too shy to reach out, I just hope this isn't as trash as I think it is, anyway.  
> Off to the fic, enjoy the ride mate.

 

> _Working nine to five, what a way to make a living..._

 

* * *

 

 

It's barely nine and the office is already an _anthill_ of activity. People walking around with _piles_ and _piles_ of paperwork to be filled, barely looking where they were going. Luckily, _Violet Newstead_ was far too used to that _crazy_ routine to pay any mind, moving _almost_ graciously around the desks, trying not to be shoved by one or two of her busy colleagues. The never-ending rhythm of the typewriters and key punch machines guided her, her feet taking her _automatically_ towards the next desks, taking reports as if she had been born doing this.

It's only when she stops by Maria Delgado's desk that she allows herself to take a moment to _breath_ and _catch up_ with the latest news. _Kathy_ – who ( _good grief!_ ) could easily rival Roz when it comes to _knowing_ things – soon stops by as well, already carrying a glass of water in her hands and popping _two Tylenols_ in her mouth. She _barely_ swallowed them before she stops her long sip to shake her head, a small knowing smile taking over her motherly features and without a beat she’s going on about some _juicy_ story she has about the recently promoted junior accountant, _Joe_. _However_ , before she could even start the story something else – _or rather, someone else_ – catches Violet's eyes. _What the…_

" _Oh, good Lord_ , what is _that?_ " she whispers too loud, finally noticing the woman with the hat, barely able to hide her cringing

Both Kathy and Maria turn to look, but it's Kathy - _ever so efficient_ \- that fills her in:

" _New girl_. First day."  the short black woman states promptly and, before Violet even has the chance to even ask _how in the hell she knows that_ , she finishes her sentence with a pointed look. " _By the way_...She's in _your_ section."

" _My section?_ " the brunette squeals slightly, for _half a second_ cursing _whatever gods_ she could name at the moment.

 _Oh, what a way to start the day_ , Violet thinks with _perhaps_ too much sarcasm that is _allowed_ or _healthy_ for 9:10 in the morning.

" _Why_ are they _always_ in _my_ section?! "

Ignoring Violet's half _whine_ , Kathy shrugs and takes a file in her hands, already heading back to her own desk –   _perhaps that was for the best_ , Roz would be there barking orders at _any moment._

" _Just lucky_ , I guess."

Maria, who had been almost silent since Kathy had appeared, grinned at Violet.

"Oh, looks like she's gonna need a lot of work to fit in around here." the Latina quipped, reaching for her own file to start the day. After all, time was money.

" You're worried about her fitting in? We're gonna need a special locker just for that hat! " Violet mumbled with a frown.

Entertained by the woman's exasperation, Maria chuckled, placing a gentle hand on Violet's shoulder before whispering. "Take it easy with her, will you?"

" Oh, bugger off! " Violet shook her head in dismay, shoulders slumping slightly before she took a deep breath and made her way to the woman. It was impossible to miss her, really, with that silly hat and that stupid designer get-up, the new girl stood out like a sore thumb. _Well, apparently, she was Violet's sore thumb now, might as well get to know her._

By the time Violet had reached the woman, she already had it set in her mind a couple or two of ideas as to what kind of woman she was - she looked like a doll, pretty face and pretty eyes, too delicate for hard work; probably one of that flamboyant married women who wanted to get a job just to tease their husbands. She has dealt with women like that before, this one wouldn't last a week - if that was the case.

" Hi! I'm Violet Newstead, I'll be training you here at Consolidated." she said, offering her hand. If she was honest, she half expected to be met with a half sneer or a look, typical from these kind of women, but her expectations were crushed as soon as the pompous woman turned to greet her.

"Judy Bernly. Nice to meet you!" the woman, Judy, said with a small, nervous smile taking Violet's hand. "This is quite a big day for me."

" _Big day, big hat, heh?_ " Violet quips absent minded. Judy's hand is cold and kind of sweaty and Violet could've sworn her voice had _quivered_ a bit.

If Judy notices any sarcasm in Violet's voice, she doesn't let out and, instead, her smile brightens as she starts talking in non-stop, trailing behind Violet like a lost puppy. They barely met and Violet is pretty sure she'll not have a single moment of peace from now on.

" _Thank you._ I left an hour early to make sure I was here on time, but the parking was impossible _and--_ -"

" _Okay_." she cuts her off with a small smile, if Judy carried on like that by the end of the day Violet's ears would fall off. She moves to an empty desk, pulling the chair slightly so the new girl can sit and then, she's all business. " All _this_ will be yours, _thrilling isn't it?_ " the veteran doesn't wait for a reply and simply goes on with the routine training. " Now, let's get started with a typing test, I'm going to dictate and you type."

It's almost _funny_ how in a matter of seconds the _fast-talking girl in pompous hat_ turns into a nervous wreck in front of her eyes as Violet picks up a random memo and begins to read rapidly, trying to see if the new girl can handle what's 70% of their job.

" From Franklin Hart, President, Consolidated Industries. To the employees: when planning for your retirement, why diversify? _And..._ " the noises of the typewriter seem a little too hard on her ears and Violet can't help but tear her eyes from the paper and look at Judy, almost _scoffing_ at the sight. _"...you know, it works a lot better with paper on the typewriter._ "

Judy, who was _frantically_ trying to keep up with Violet's flat business voice, almost jumps out of her skin when she realises her mistake, hurrying to put a paper on the typewriter as she mumbles a little _“Oops! ”_  under her breath.

" Where did you say you worked before? " Violet asks, raising an eyebrow.

Judy ( _poor dear!_ ) fumbled with the papers, trying her best to put them on but failing miserably as her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She looked up to meet Violet's icy blue eyes before looking back down at her typewriter. That was no use, she still could feel Violet's eyes on her all the same.

" _Well I-uh_ , I may have _exaggerated_ a _tiny little bit_ in my resumé. "

A scoff followed by the sound of a file being placed on the desk forced Judy to look up and meet the woman's blue eyes once again.

" _Exaggerating would be saying you are a great typist,_ not knowing you need paper is kind of idiotic, _if you ask me_..." she commented dryly, already feeling a headache coming. She stood there, watching her with her hands on her hips before waving her off. _No use on wasting time crying over spilled milk_.

Standing up as clumsy as she was, Judy approached Violet with sorry look on her face, practically invading her personal space.

" It's just that I-uh, I never really had a job in an office before."

" No kidding. " Violet quips dryly, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

" You're not gonna tell them, are you? " Judy asks in a small voice, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

" Well, I sort of have to... " Violet started to say but her voice died off somewhere in the middle of her sentence. The sad look on Judy's face reminded her of herself, years ago, looking for a job only to be dismissed after a week of work.

" Yeah..."  Judy sighed, picking up her purse and taking a couple of steps towards the door.  " Well, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where to write on my resumé that ' _I have no skills because I've spent my entire adult life taking care of a husband who just dumped me for a nineteen-year-old named Mindi_ ' ..." A sob escaped the girl and an unpleasant feeling fell on Violet's chest. " _With an 'I' !_ "

It's stupid, she knows it is. According to the norms, she was supposed to send Judy on her way as soon as she saw she wasn't fit for the job, but _alas_ , her big heart always got the best of her – Violet has known that even since she was a little girl. She wouldn't – _could not_ – fire Judy without giving her a _chance,_ for some reason that _meek_ little thing reminded herself too much of a _young_ Violet that got lost through the years.

" _Alright_ , come on now, don't.... _cry_. " she moved slightly, awkwardly placing a soothing hand on Judy's shoulder before asking " So you _really_ have absolutely _no_ office skills _whatsoever_? "

" _Nope_." Judy sobbed again. " Is this where you call _security?_ "

There's a long pause and Judy just can't help herself and turns her head to the side, looking at Violet with her peripheral vision. She knew the woman with bright red lipstick and icy blue eyes was weighting down her options. Judy was _well aware_ it was a risky thing to do to keep someone this unexperienced in such important office, but she was a fast learner and _really_ needed this job. Her bastard of husband ( _well, ex-husband now)_ left her with almost nothing, it was by sheer luck that she was able to keep the house whilst he ran off to Mexico, otherwise she would've been forced to live on her little sister's couch for the time being.

After what seems like ages, Violet's voice reaches her ears.

" _No_." another pause, this time shorter. Violet motions to Judy to sit down again at her chair and, almost in trance, she does without a question. Her brows furrow in the slightly, as if she's checking her decision before her face lets a smile slide in, tilting her head as she carries on. " _This is where I tell you I love a challenge and welcome to Consolidated_."

" _Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!_ " Judy beams as she wraps her arms around Violet, _or whatever part of her she can reach_ – which is her middle, and that looks a bit _weird_ to an onlooker but that's the last thing on her mind – and grins, _so happy she could almost kiss her_. She'll make sure Violet never regrets giving her a chance, _she knows that_ – even when a wave of insecurity crashes upon her and she mumbles against the fabric of Violet's skirt " _I just hope I can do the job…_ "

" _Oh, uh_." Violet, who's had a mortified expression on her face even since the new girl wrapped her arms around her, made a choked sound, somewhere between an awkward laugh and a cough. Making a mental note to explain to Judy not only the dress code of the office but the rules about personal space and fraternization among employees, she gently pats Judy's arms away, getting away from her awkward embrace as soon as she can form words in her head. " _Relax._ I've been at Consolidated for fifteen years. _You'll get it_ , you've got the very _best_ training you."

" _Really?_ Who? " Judy's eyes widen slightly and she _almost_ looks like a kitten if it wasn't for that stupid hat.

" _Me_." Violet states, taking off Judy's hat as if to make her point and hide her somewhat wounded ego. She turned around and started walking towards the elevators " _C'mon_ , follow me."

 

_Ah, it was going to be a long day._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm still struggling with some characters (it's been a long time since I've written anything), but I'm most definately excited for this.


End file.
